Santa Baby
by The Author That Never Was
Summary: Kaoru would do anything to please his brother...[HikaruKaoru. ONESHOT.]


**Title:** Santa Baby  
**Author:** The Author That Never Was (aka Kira)  
**Anime/Manga/etc.:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Topic:** Hikaru's Christmas present XD  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Hikaru/Kaoru  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi, of course XDD  
**Word Count:** 709  
**Summary:** Kaoru would do _anything_ to please his brother…Hikaru/Kaoru  
**Disclaimer:** Ouran is, regretfully, not mine. So don't sue cause I'll laugh, kthx.  
**A/N:** OMG. I've had this in my head forever. And somehow, I feel embarrassed giving this for Christmas. But I hope you enjoy it anyway XDDD Merry Christmas, Ginji, dear. Since it is for you XD

* * *

Kaoru officially _hated_ Kyouya. Really, he should have known what would come of going to the older boy for advice. You see, Kaoru was having a major problem trying to figure out what to give Hikaru for Christmas. Usually, something materialistic that Hikaru wanted would have sufficed. But, since Kaoru had finally managed to obtain his brother's unbridled affection, he thought something…_special_ was in order. And anyone knows that if you want advice on _special_ things, you don't go to Tamaki. Or Haruhi. You go to Kyouya.

And that's why Kaoru found himself waiting quite anxiously in their room on Christmas Eve, wrapped in the tackiest trench coat he had ever seen and fidgeting nervously.

After just a moment of waiting, Kaoru looked up as the door burst open, revealing a very angry and worried looking Hikaru. Kaoru was surprised he had to wait this long, considering Hikaru had known he had left.

"Kaoru! What's wrong?! Hunny-senpai said you left the party early! Did something happen?!" Hikaru demanded, crossing the room to where Kaoru sat on the bed.

Kaoru immediately looked down, eyes finding the floor rather quickly. "No, no…I just wanted to leave early, that's all…" He mumbled, feeling a slight blush coming on as he clutched the trench coat tighter around him.

Hikaru crossed his arms, his gaze scrutinizing. "Are you sure you're ok? You're not sick, right? And why are you wearing that trench coat?" He asked, crouching down so he could look up into Kaoru's eyes.

"Well…I…it's….your Christmas present….Hikaru…" Kaoru mumbled, his blush darkening a shade, bringing out his pretty freckles.

Hikaru, however, raised an eyebrow and scrunched up his nose. "You got me a trench coat?" He asked.

"No!" Kaoru sighed, and abruptly stood up, causing Hikaru to sway backwards before falling onto his bum.

"It's what's under the trench coat," He said matter-of-factly. Hikaru still looked puzzled. So, Kaoru guessed it was now or never. Reaching up, he untied the knot that held the trench coat in place and allowed it to slip from his shoulders.

Hikaru _gaped_. All he could do was gape up at his brother as his face grew redder and redder.

Kaoru was wearing the skimpiest Santa suit that Hikaru had ever seen! The thing hardly came halfway to Kaoru's knees! It was completely sleeveless with white fluffy trimming around the neckline and bottom. Hikaru thought it could have been a very short dress if not for the black belt hooked around Kaoru's slim waist. On Kaoru's feet were a pair of shin-high black boots, heeled, of course. And to top it all off, Kaoru had tied a thick red ribbon around his neck in a bow.

Hikaru just couldn't stop _staring_. He had really never seen something so beautiful and…erotic before in his entire life. It was positively breath-taking.

"So…do..d-do you like it…?" Kaoru's voice was terribly unsure, leading Hikaru to believe that obviously he hadn't looked in a mirror when he put the outfit on.

"Like it…? God, Kaoru…I just can't look away…" Hikaru breathed. Kaoru flushed even more, bringing his right hand up to clutch at his other arm, so obviously embarrassed.

"It…it was Kyouya-senpai's idea…he said that you would like this sort of thing…" Kaoru murmured, his eyes fixed to a spot on the floor.

Oh, Hikaru officially _loved_ Kyouya at that moment. "Kaoru…" he started, standing up to face his brother. Kaoru's eyes jerked up to meet his out of habit and widened when they saw the smirk on his brother's face.

"This bow…means…you're my present, right?" Hikaru tugged on it gently, not enough to untie it though. Leaning down slightly, he placed a soft kiss on the underside of Kaoru's jaw and smiled delightedly when he felt his brother shudder in response. At the moment, Kaoru could barely utter a 'yes', so he just nodded his head. Having his brother so close was nerve-wracking.

"Hmmm? Can I open my present then?"

Kaoru's eyes snapped open at the question and they widened when he felt Hikaru's soft lips catch his own in a searing kiss, all while untying the red ribbon from around his neck. Kaoru made a mental note to thank Kyouya for possibly the best Christmas present either of them could ever want.

**OWARI**


End file.
